Toxic
by NilesDaughter
Summary: Izaya Orihara may claim to love all of humanity, but he really doesn't know a thing about their inner feelings. In fact, he sees a holiday like Valentine's Day to be pointless. Meaning, Natsuyo Minami has her work cut out for her trying to convince him that she loves him. IzayaxOC.


_Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling.  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning.  
It's dangerous,  
I'm falling…_

Izaya Orihara glanced over the top of his computer screen, his mouth forming into a frown. "Must you play that nonsense so loud, Natsu-chan?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Natsuyo Minami stopped mid-step in her choreography, and turned her gaze to him. "What's wrong with it, Orihara-san?" she asked innocently.

"It's distracting," he replied, crimson eyes narrowing a little. "And I _am_ trying to work." He nodded to the computer before him to add to his point.

The young woman pouted, blowing her pink-coloured bangs out of her face. "Orihara-san is no fun…" However, she turned off her music at his request, and plopped down on the couch, looking grumpy.

Izaya rolled his eyes; it was like trying to reason with a child. Since it was quiet, though, he returned his attention to the windows he had opened on the screen. The Awakusu-kai had wanted him to create a profile on a new gang that was trying to muscle its way into their territory. Shiki-san had thought it better to "deal with the problem" while the new gang was still inexperienced, but still thought it was best for their top informant to find out more information about the members.

"…Orihara-san celebrates Valentine's Day, right?"

The informant blinked, startled by the sudden question, and turned his gaze to Natsuyo. "No, I don't. Why?"

She shook her head, not answering.

Izaya frowned. "Why does Natsu-chan want to know that, ne?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He let out a sigh; she really was like a child most times. He shook his head, opting to ignore her, and once again returned his attention to his computer.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's…" she finally murmured, avoiding looking at him as she picked at her black nail polish.

He kept his gaze on the computer. "It's just another day on the calendar, Natsu-chan. I don't see why humans make such a big deal about it. It's fake, if you ask me. Like you're trying to buy someone else's love by the amount of frivolous toys you get for them."

She didn't answer. After a few moments of silence, she stood. "I'll be going now, Orihara-san," she said, collecting her iPod from the dock on his stereo and heading to the front door.

He waved a dismissive hand. "Alright. Later, Natsu-chan."

* * *

Without a word, Namie Yagiri dropped a small card on Izaya's desk before she promptly returned to her own.

"What's this, Namie-san?"

"Your new plaything has a dance recital or something today," she replied with a disinterested tone, sorting through the files on her desk.

He frowned. "Hmm…" He flicked open the card, and noticed that it was in Natsuyo's careful kanji: _Maybe Orihara-san will come watch me…? I start my routine at 7:30 tonight._

He frowned. While Natsuyo was an interesting human, he couldn't fathom why she would want to invite him to a dance recital. She knew well enough that he was usually busy, and when he wasn't, he would still get jobs called in at the last minute. He even considered not going, but decided it may be more fun to humor her.

* * *

The dance studio was empty when Izaya arrived. He frowned a little, and quickly checked the time on the face of his phone. 7:20 p.m. If there was a recital, it would have started by now…He shook his head, making an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, and turned to head back to Shinjuku.

"Orihara-san! I'm up here!" Natsuyo called out happily.

He turned his gaze upwards, brow knitting together in confusion when he saw her leaning against the railing running across the perimeter of the roof. She smiled, blue eyes alight with excitement.

"What happened to that dance recital, Natsu-chan?" he asked.

She grinned. "It's a recital of one," she declared, and retreated from his view.

He sighed, but let out an amused chuckle as he entered the building and found his way to the staircase that would lead him up to the roof. The strains of music reached his ears.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it…_

He sighed. "That song again, ne?" he asked himself, opening the door and stepping back out into the night chill. Natsuyo had set up a speaker and attached it to a radio in order to amplify the sound. The woman in question was dancing to the American song, her entire body seeming to be an extension of the music, since every movement accentuated musical cues.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

He crossed his arms, but watched her in amusement. In a way, she did look beautiful, he supposed. At least, enough so that a man that happened upon her would be interested enough to want to date her.

_With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Natsuyo's chest heaved as she danced. She knew that Izaya claimed to love all of humanity…Said that he could never love just one human. And yet…She had chosen 'Toxic' as the backdrop for her choreography because she wanted to see if maybe the informant would realize…She had fallen for him. Hard and fast.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

She turned to face him, lightly holding her hands against her throat as if she were strangling herself. Her eyes were wide and earnest, but he looked much as he always did. She fought the pang in her chest, telling herself that she still had time to show him…

Izaya just watched her carefully, though, seeming a little amused by the amount of times she glanced over at him. It was like she was trying to gain his approval.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

Now Natsuyo hugged herself, again looking towards Izaya. Yet he seemed as impassive as ever, and she pursed her lips, just for a moment. He really was dense. For all his claims of loving humanity, he really had no idea of their feelings…No idea of _her_ feelings…

_With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Izaya blinked; as the song continued, Natsuyo was moving closer to him. She spun around and was directly in front of him, her cheeks becoming pink—and it wasn't because of her performance. At that point in the song, she hesitantly placed her hands on his chest, and avoided looking at his face. She mouthed along with the lyrics, clenching the fabric of his shirt in her hands, and slowly tipped her head up. She'd long stopped dancing.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

As the song faded out, she kissed his lips. "You intoxicate _me_, Orihara-san…" she whispered when she pulled away.

He blinked, but then threw his head back and laughed.

She looked up at him, startled. "Orihara-san…?" she eventually asked, sounding hurt. Maybe she hadn't done what she had done…Now he would forever hold her feelings over her head, mock her for her confession…

"You really are one interesting human, aren't you~?" he said, tapping her nose with one finger. "Like a teenager with a crush~"

Her heart fell to her intestines. She knew it. She should have anticipated this. And yet it stung, so much, knowing the truth.

"Maybe I could make an exception with you, Natsu-chan~" he added, and she blinked.

"…What?"

"You heard me~" He smirked. "I'll make you an exception, Natsu-chan. Maybe you're my _favourite_ human, ne?"

She blinked, but then smiled. It was as good a confession as any…"That makes me happy, Orihara-san~"


End file.
